Aureus' Abode
The final (in terms of storyline) world in the PVMT: The New Beginning game is set in the Gilded Realm; the polar opposite to the Vile Realm. This time, Laldare Moudathing ventured into the Gilded Realm where he found the Dominus Aureus that he is now possessed by. The world will require you to have beaten all the previous worlds. Including Vile Realm. This world will be the hardest of them all. DIFFICULTY 5 | OUT OF | 5 Red Mouth Thingz Hardcore Playa '''Difficulty '''Main Gimmick Golden Grandeur ''' This is where Scrmouge McThing and a uproar of Golden Mouth Things rush into the lawn. As well as some Golden Fire Mouth Horses. '''Aerial Aurum A bunch of golden planes fly in and start flying toward the home slowly; dropping lots of coins and occasionally gems from the planes. Dr. Moudathing's Almanac Golden Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Hardened (absorbs 65 NDS) '''Speed: '''Below Average '''Description: '''He's made out of gold! '''Special: '''Drops 2,500 Sun Tokens and a 9% chance of 5 Gems. '贵族的嘴东西 (Noble Mouth Thing) Toughness: '''Hardened (absorbs 72 NDS) '''Speed: '''Average '''Description: '''A Mouth Thing noblesman from China. He has a lot of Chinese and white people as slaves! But mostly from Vietnam. '''Special: '''Drops 5 rare puzzle pieces and 10,000 Sun Tokens and 50 Gems '''Gilded Egyptian Mouth Priest Toughness: '''Hardened (absorbs 74.5 NDS) '''Speed: '''Sluggish '''Description: '''A Mouth Thing priest coming from Ancient Egypt. He blesses a many Egyptian Mouth Things day after night. '''Special: '''50% chance for it to drop 5 rare puzzle pieces and 10,000 Sun Tokens and 45 Gems '''Julius Goldius Toughness: '''Hardened (absorbs 70 NDS) '''Speed: '''Average '''Description: '''A Mouth Thing senate from Ancient Rome. He was almost brutally stabbed 23 times until the assassin realized Goldius was made of gold. '''Special: '''30% chance for it to drop 5 super-rare puzzle pieces, 20,000 Sun Tokens and 60 Gems. '''Santa Mouth Thing Sled Toughness: '''Heavy (absorbs 120 NDS) '''Personal Toughness: '''Hardened (absorbs 60 NDS) '''Sled Speed: '''HANGRY '''Normal Speed: '''Slow '''Description: '''Hohohohoho! Mouth Santa is comin' tonight! Except not; he's too busy being mindcontrolled by Dominus Aureus. '''Special: '''Doesn't eat plants instead either runs them over with sled or throws giftboxes with bombs in it at plants. Throws explosive giftboxes 100% if sled is destroyed. '''Special 2: '''If sled is destroyed, 6 Reindeer Mouth Things and Santa Mouth Thing will be released. '''Reindeer Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Heavy (absorbs 81 NDS) '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Description: '''He's not actually a reindeer but instead a Golden Mouth Thing as a slave for Santa Mouth Thing wearing reindeer antlers from Walmart. '''Special: '''Enters lawn on a sled being piloted by Santa Mouth Thing. '''Special 2: '''Sometimes there is a 2% chance of one of the Reindeer Mouth Things that get released when the Santa Mouth Thing Sled is destroyed will have a red nose and if it is killed; it will drop 500,000 Sun Tokens, 1,000 Gems and 10 Legendary Puzzle Pieces; note it will run away after 1 minute and 5 seconds. '''Shaogoldin Mouth Master Toughness: '''Heavy (absorbs 84 NDS) '''Speed: '''Above Average '''Description: '''After years spent in China; a Shaolin Mouth Master has now unlocked their true gold. '''Special: '''Deflects any projectiles back toward a plant with stick. '''Special 2: '''Stops at half health and uses magic to restore full health. '''Special 3: '''Whacks plants instead of biting. Deals 3 bites. '''Mouth Archmagus Toughness: '''Dense (absorbs 52.25 NDS) '''Speed: '''Moderate '''Description: '''Spending many years of arcane magic has now made Archmagus into a body of pure magic energy. '''Special: '''Sometimes sends a fireball, iceball or lightning bolt at plants. Fireball deals initially 6.5 bites then does over-time damage equal to 2.25 bites, iceball deals initially 5 bites then freezes the shot plant. Lightning bolt deals 12 bites and paralyzes the plant permanently; rendering it unable to do anything beside tank hits; doesn't affect defensive plants. '''Special 2: '''Flies; so is only affected by lobbed-shot projectiles, Hurrikale and Blover. '''Mouth Lady Gildera Toughness: '''Hardened (absorbs 69.5 NDS) '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Description: '''More classier than the other Mouth Ladies, she is the richest of them all. She claims to be richer than Scrmouge McThing but nah; she is equal. I think I am gonna ship them; hehehe. '''Special: '''May drop the following: * 5 Super-Rare Puzzle Pieces * 5 Legendary Puzzle Pieces * 1,000,000 Sun Tokens * 250 Gems * 10 Plant Costume Puzzle Pieces '''Special 2: '''Umbrella blocks out lobbed-shot attacks. Umbrella can be slashed through and destroyed by Jeddy Ninja Strike power-up. '''Special 3: '''Runs off the lawn after 2 minutes. '''Special 4: '''Whacks plants with golden umbrella; dealing damage equal to 1,000 bites. '''Scrmouge McThing Toughness: '''Hardened (absorbs 69.5 NDS) '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Description: '''He claims he is the richest of all; saying he is richer than Scrooge McDuck, Donald Trump, Jeff Bezos, Bill Gates and all the other bigwig billionaires and he claims to be richer than Mouth Lady Gildera. But ya know; I think Gildera and Scrmouge have literally equal net worths. '''Special: '''May drop the following: * 5 Super-Rare Puzzle Pieces * 5 Legendary Puzzle Pieces * 1,000,000 Sun Tokens * 250 Gems * 10 Plant Costume Puzzle Pieces '''Special 2: '''Runs off the lawn after 2 minutes. '''Special 3: '''Whacks plants with money stick; dealing damage equal to 1,000 bites. '''Special 4: '''Pays off the Plant Mouth Thing Contract and Jeddy Ninja Strike power-ups; negating them if he is on the lawn. '''Ezekial GolThing Toughness: '''Hardened (absorbs 64 NDS) '''Speed: '''Below Average '''Description: '''A distant ancestor of Scrmouge McThing; like him and the rest of the McThing family; he was rich as balls and he was the mayor of a puritan village! '''Special: '''Takes out a musket and fires it at a plant instead of biting it. Deals damage equal to 10 bites. '''Special 2: '''Drops 5,000 Sun Tokens and sometimes 35 Gems. '''DJ Golde' Mou Toughness: 'Heavy (absorbs 79.75 NDS) '''Speed: '''Speeder '''Description: '''Oh yeah! Look at him jammin' to his jams bro! '''Special: '''Dances out and kicks plants until they are pushed off the lawn; does this instead of biting. '金火嘴马 (Golden Fire Mouth Horse) Toughness: 'Dense (absorbs 40 NDS) '''Flaming Speed: '''Wild '''Cooled Speed: '''Average '''Description: '''OH HE'S ON FIRE! HE'S MELTING AAAHHHH! '''Special: '''Burns plants on contact. '''Special 2: '''Ice plants extinguish fire. '''Weakness: I'ce plants '''Evil Golden Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Heavy (absorbs 100 NDS) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Description: '''Oh sweet shit. It's the evil monsters infused with gold! '''Special: '''Chomps down non-defensive plants. Viciously rips through defensive plants; dealing damage equal to about 5 bites. '''Golded Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Absorbent (absorbs 125 NDS) '''Speed: '''Unmoving '''Description: '''How do you get encased in gold? Why is it transparnet? '''Special: '''If broken slowly by regular attack; it will turn into a Gold Cube Mouth Thing, if melted down by fire plant; it will become a Normal Mouth Thing. '''Weakness: '''Fire plants '''Gold Cube Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Heavy (absorbs 95 NDS) '''Speed: '''Slow '''Description: '''I don't know anymore. Just like... what... '''Special: '''Helmet can be melted off by fire plant; will turn into Normal Mouth Thing if melted. '''Weakness: '''Fire plants '''Normal Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Average (absorbs 10 NDS) '''Speed: '''Average '''Description: '''He's just normal. Nothing but your average dumb Mouth Thing. He is average, making Cs in his report card; nothing much. '''Golden Stud Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Absorbent (absorbs 150 NDS) '''Speed: '''Sloth '''Description: '''Gold! Gold! GOOOLD! '''Special: '''Has a unique walkstyle; jumps from tile to tile. '''Special 2: '''Takes up 2 lanes. '''Special 3: '''Stomps on plants instead of biting them; crushing them instantly. '''Golden Mouth Sharkie Toughness: '''Absorbent (absorbs 135 NDS) '''Swimming Speed: '''Psycho '''Land Speed: '''Sluggish '''Special: '''Chomps non-defensive plants; instanteously killing them. Has a delay like Chomper plant when eating a defensive plant. '''Silver Splatter Toughness: '''Great (absorbs 182.5 NDS) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Description: '''Made of silver; eats silver. Does it pollute the water? No idea; I think that's mercury but whatever. '''Special: '''Stays in water. '''Special 2: '''Spits silver liquid at plants when at the end of the water. Silver liquid initially deals 2 bites and then starts doing over-time damage equal to 1.25 bites every second. Silver liquid splats onto a 3x3 area. '''Gold Digger Toughness: '''Great (absorbs 185 NDS) '''Speed: '''Sluggish '''Description: '''Yeah she really is a gold digger, she loves dating Golden Mouth Things but the thing is, they are rich as ass... sooooo... '''Special: '''Has unique movestyle; it goes underground and then pops back up the tile ahead; flinging off any plant that is on the tile ahead of the Gold Digger. '''Gaurumouthing Toughness: '''Great (absorbs 250 NDS) '''Speed: '''Average '''Description: '''Kill one of these things and you can get a jackload of gold! Lots of money right here! And these little angel Mouth Things' wings! '''Special: '''Doesn't chomp at all; instead smashes 2 plants in adjacent lanes with hammer hands. Instantly destroying them. '''Special 2: '''Flies, so is only affected by lobbed-shots, Commandant Peashooter or others. '''Special 3: '''When at 25% HP, the Little Angel Mouth Things will drop the Gaurumouthing creating a shockwave within a 3x3 area of the Gaurumouthing that will kill any Mouth Thing or plant in the area. 2 Little Angel Mouth Things will then come down to the lawn to add to the horde of Mouth Things. Gaurumouthing will lose its flight upon being dropped. '''Little Angel Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Low (absorbs 6 NDS) '''Speed: '''Wild '''Description: '''Unlike her sister, Imp Mouth Thing; Little Angel Mouth Thing is a sweetheart, helping old ladies, sell girl scout cookies and all that goody-two-shoes stuff. '''Special: '''Flies, so is only affected by lobbed-shot plants or Commandant Peashooter or others. '''Special 2: '''Doesn't attack but heals either Mouth Thing or plant. '''Sanguine Sun Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Colossal (absorbs 400 NDS) '''Speed: '''Heavily sloth '''Description: '''The Solar Eclipse has created the Blood Sun! Thou shall die before it! Mwahahahaha! '''Special: '''Steals all Sun that are out of the open. '''Special 2: '''Will start slowly draining the life essences of sun-producing plants; dealing damage equal to 2.5 bites every 0.5 seconds. Once all of them are dead; it will one-by-one start burning plants with sun beams. '''Special 3: '''Drops 3,000 Sun upon death as well as the amount stolen. '''Environmental Modifiers Goldodile Mouth Things These things eat bridges and Mouth Things on the bridge that is gonna be eaten. Shadow Singed Tiles These cause you to be unable to plant your plants on these singed tiles. Also inflicts over-time damage to Mouth Things who step on the tile. Golded Mouth Things These petrified Mouth Things are there at the start of the first round. If you slowly break them; you will end up with a Gold Cube Mouth Thing but if you melt them out; well then that is all fine and dandy. BOSS BATTLE Ascended Laldare Moudathing Toughness: '''Ultra-Undying (absorbs 4,000 NDS) '''Speed: '''Psycho '''Specials * Shadow Singe: '''Burns some tiles with shadowfire making it unable to be planted on and will cause Mouth Things to take burn damage equal to 5 NDS per second if they are on the singed tile. * '''Soul Seize: '''The 4 spirit hands will take the souls of 4 plants and will replenish 5 HP (per individual plant) if non-defense and 15 HP (per individual plant) if defensive. * '''Duality Devastation: '''Fires eyelasers of Light and Darkness. Will vanquish up to 13 plants or Mouth Things. * '''Aurum Assembly: '''Summons the Golden Mouth Things of every world in all lanes, the worldly Golden Mouth Things include Scrmouge McThing, Mouth Lady Gildera, DJ Golde'mou, Ezekial GolThing, Julius Goldius, 贵族的嘴东西 (Noblesman Mouth Thing), Egyptian Priest Mouth Thing and Santa Mouth Thing * '''Glass Cover: Laldare covers it's eyes with glass that's on his head, giving more protection. Once the glass breaks, it stuns the boss for 7 seconds before attacking again. * '''Winged Feather: '''Laldare flaps his wings 5 times, sending two feather spikes once per wing flap that goes on one tile at random. '''Description: '''Laldare's soul is now in the grasp of Dominus Aureus! He is too far gone, it is now Dominus Aureus speaking through Laldare's body now.